


Missing Scene/Interpreted Scene from 'Dead Guy Running'

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-09
Updated: 1999-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Missing Scene/Interpretation from Dead Guy Running





	Missing Scene/Interpreted Scene from 'Dead Guy Running'

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Dead  
Guy Running

_Note: This is an interpretation of a scene/missing scene from the ep. "Dead Guy Running".Warning:Spoilers.  
_

##  _Interpretation of Dead Guy Running_

#### by Bunny ( )

* * *

Francesca: He asked me out for a drink.I thought we were going for a drink.But I guess he thought we were going for a drink...But,then he really started to hurt me...  
  
Ben listened with compassion as Francesca went on to tell how Ray saved her...He could not explain it,but...just knowing what this...creep had done to Francesca, put a white-hot ball of rage right in the pit of his stomach. He started to reach out and comfort her, but then thought better of it.  
  
Ben: (quietly)I...um,better go tell Ray.  
  
Francesca: (dabbing her eyes)Yeah,sure...  
  
Ben left, and she went into the bathroom to clean up her face. Memories of that night came flooding back to her...  
  
{Francesca stood looking on, as her brother pummeled the guy into the car. She tried desperately to stop her breath from hitching, her body from quaking...  
Ray: (snarling)You ever come near my little sister again, and I'll kill you.  
Guy: (mockingly)You're a cop.  
Ray: (backhands him)It doesn't matter...Just remember that I don't make idle threats.  
Ray backed off, and Guy got into his car to leave. Ray looked at his baby sister in deep concern. Even in the darkness of the driveway, he could see the bruises on her upper arms, her torn dress, and the mascara-streaked tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Ray: (gently)Frannie?  
Francesca: I...I'm okay.  
Ray: Ya sure?  
Francesca: Y...yeah...I'm gonna go clean up.  
Ray: Frannie,did he---  
But, before he got an answer, she fled upstairs...}  


Later,she went to give Ray K. the file he needed, while he was questioning a suspect in another case.  
  
Francesca: (as she was going out the door)Ray didn't do this.  
  
Man: Ummm-boom!That chickie's got it goin' on!  
  
Ray: (angerily)Hey,that's my sister!  
  
Man: (holds up his hands)Hey...I didn't know...  
  
Francesca heard, and it brought on another flash...  
  
{Francesca came out of the shower, went to her bed, and grabbed her pillow tightly. Ray knocked softly on the door-facing.  
Francesca: Come on in; shut the door.  
Ray: Uh...you are okay,right? I mean,he didn't...  
Francesca: No,he didn't. I'm okay.  
Ray: Good...  
He looks away, uncomfortable, not sure what to say...  
Ray: Frannie?  
Francesca: Yeah?  
Ray: I...I'm sorry this happened to you.  
Francesca: I know...  
Ray: Gino...  
Francesca flinched at her ex-husband's name.  
Ray: He smacked you around,didn't he?  
Francesca: Twice. The first time, he promised never again...The second time, I left that night...(ruefully) Shouldda left the first time...Why?  
Ray: I was never sure. I suspected...but...I was never sure. Couldn't do anything...  
Francesca: I didn't need you to. Not for that.I took care of it.  
Ray: He did it twice...Not again.  
Francesca: (confused) What?  
Ray: (sits down next to her and puts his arm around her) I am supposed to protect you...you're my baby sis...it's my job...  
Francesca: Ray---  
Ray: No,no...I won't let you be hurt again...not ever...I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you.  
Francesca: You always did.  
Ray: I know...but...I just promise,okay?  
Francesca: (laying her head on his chest) Okay,big-brother...just promise me you'll always be around to do just that.  
Ray: You got it; you are definately stuck with me...}  
  
Francesca: (leaning against the wall,tears trickling from her tightly-closed eyelids)Why can't you be here now? I need you...Well,don't worry,big-brother...this time I'll protect you...  
  



End file.
